Là où nos routes ne se croisent plus
by TimePenguin
Summary: AU : La vie de Blaine Anderson bascule le jour où il découvre l'existence de la magie et des monstres. Heureusement lorsqu'il perd tout Cooper est là pour l'aider à sécher ses larmes, et lui apprendre à combattre.
1. Chapter 1

**Cette histoire est centrée sur Blaine, Cooper et Kurt essentiellement, mais d'autres personnages de Glee apparaissent, et ils réfèrent leur magie à celle de l'univers d'Harry Potter. Rien ne m'appartient (Glee à Ryan Murphy et Harry Potter à J.K. ROwling) sauf l'histoire en général.**

**J'essaie d'updater régulièrement, bonne lecture. :)**

* * *

_Il n'y a pas de fantasy, de fantastique ou de choses surnaturelles. Ou plutôt, ces termes ne sont pas sensés être employés, car ils existent. Les mages se cachent parmi nous, et un jour ils se dévoileront … peut être que ces temps sont arrivés._

Le jeune homme se retourna dans son lit, les muscles tendus, recouvert de gouttelettes de sueur froide. Il les envoya balader d'un geste fébrile de la main. L'introduction de ce conte pour enfant le hantait depuis plusieurs jours, et il le ressentait comme un mauvais présage. Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur son visage : il n'était plus un gamin, c'était les vacances et ce soir il allait à la fête de Nick, première d'une longue lignée, chacun en organisant une par semaine. Au diable les dernières nuits agitées, elles n'égaleraient pas les prochaines.

Il se retira paresseusement des draps et se dirigea d'un pas traînant. Une tête dépassait du dossier du canapé, bien droite, et il ne sut pas s'il était heureux de voir son frère.

_-Cooper … Tu es venu prendre des nouvelles de maman ? _

Quelque chose se hérissa en lui lorsque son visage de mannequin se tourna vers lui, ses ressentiments se battaient contre la pitié que lui inspiraient ses grands yeux bleus.

_-Habille-toi, fais une valise on s'en va. Vite._

_-Quoi ! Mais … Non ! Tu espères vraiment que je vais te suivre après .. après tout -_

_-Tais-toi et obéit Blaine Anderson !_

La phrase le cassa, le gifla et le cadet, qui pourtant allait être senior, pâlit avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre, faire ce qu'on lui avait ordonné. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de se monter contre les gens, il n'aimait pas faire d'histoires, même s'il s'agissait de Cooper.

_-C'est bon ? Tu as pris suffisamment de vêtements ? Prends tout, même les chaussures. Mets ta valise dans le coffre et attends-moi dans la voiture. Ne vas pas voir maman elle … n'est pas là. _

Blaine obéit. Son aîné prit alors une autre valise et y entreposa de nombreuses affaires de son frère, photos, ordinateur, livres, mêmes de bibelots, et y jeta au passage quelques objets du salon. Il déposa le sac dans la vieille Aston Martin DB4, rouge. Sa voiture, avec un gamin boudant dedans. Le bel homme soupira tristement et se mit au volant.

Direction : l'inconnu.


	2. Chapter 2

_-Je ne voudrais pas t'ennuyer Coop' mais … Je te déteste, tu me détestes, je sais, que cela ne t'empêche pas de me dire on l'on va, et pourquoi._

_-Endroit isolé. Parler._

Blaine voulu l'étrangler. Seulement, s'il le faisait, il tuait au même moment son chauffeur, il se retint donc.

_-Comment va … Papa._

_-On parlera tout à l'heure._

Et le jeune homme sentit ses entrailles se glacer. Son frère lui cachait quelque chose, et il n'aimait pas. Il regarda alors les paysages secs de l'Ohio défiler sous ses yeux. Bientôt Cooper se gara _à l'arrache la plus totale_ dans la grange d'une ferme. Il descendit et indiqua au garçon de le suivre, ce qu'il fit avec une pointe d'agacement. Ils s'assirent d'un même geste sur des tas de paille, l'un en face de l'autre.

_-Tu as acheté une ferme ? Sympa, c'est juste un peu isolé … Si je dois passer l'été ici … On a internet ?_

L'autre le sonda d'un éclair bleu et se pencha vers lui, toujours aussi mystérieux, le visage fermé.

_-C'était à papa … mais je ne l'ai pas achetée. Blaine, oui, tu vas vivre un moment avec moi. _

C'était terriblement gênant, et l'adolescent, qui n'avait même pas 17 ans, eut un rire nerveux, craignant comprendre.

_-Non … Arrête de dire tes conneries Cooper, je m'en vais. Tu peux toujours rêver pour me voir rester avec toi._

L'homme se passa les mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux, et regarda Blaine. Il parut plus vieux, fatigué, et tellement plus triste que la personne enjouée qu'il était. Les craintes du chanteur furent alors fondées, et sa réaction fut embrouillée. Son père … décédé ? Un vide se créait en lui, tandis qu'il pensait à tout les moments ratés passés avec lui, tous ceux après ses sept ans … Il ne verrait plus cet adulte qui l'a tant déçu. Et plus jamais il ne pourrait espérer quoi que ce soit de lui … il trembla, et planta ses yeux couleur miel dans le bleu du ciel pour éviter de montrer sa fierté déchue.

_-Blaine, tu ne comprends pas … Ce n'est pas étonnant. Cette nuit papa s'est fait assassiné. Et cette nuit tu as survécu. Je dois veiller sur toi, à présent._

_-Maman …_

Le petit homme se leva et partit en courant vers la voiture. Evidemment elle ne s'ouvrait pas.

_-COOPER ! Donne moi les clefs ! _

_-Ils l'ont prise comme ils ont pris notre père. _

Le grand frère s'avançait lentement vers lui, plus triste mais déterminé. Blaine était détruit.

_-NON ! Personne ne peut la prendre ! Tu comprends ?! ELLE NE PEUT PAS M- mou …_

Son visage était creusé de sillons de larmes, et il se jeta sur son frère, son front contre son torse protecteur. Il détestait Cooper, mais avait aimé celui qui avait été son grand frère. Et Cooper l'avait été, et il pouvait le redevenir.

_-Tu sais qui ils sont … Blaine, nous allons retirer les Mages de ce monde, et ils ne tueront plus._

_-Ils seront vengés … ? _

_-Oui. Je veillerai sur toi, je n'ai que trop souvent failli à ce devoir, et pardonne-m'en petit frère. Nous ne pouvons pas dormir ici, suis -moi._

_-Ou-où ?_

_-En sécurité._


	3. Chapter 3

_-Je ne peux pas dormir ..._

_-Frangin j'attendais que tu dises ça._

Le grand se retourna et observa les traits tirés et pâles de son cadet, ses yeux brillaient, mais pas de ce charisme qui l'habitait généralement. Ses boucles noires collaient contre son front en sueur, il semblait plus vulnérable que jamais. La petite chambre d'hôtel dans laquelle leurs lits jumeaux se touchaient presque grinçait, menaçante.

_-Je ne devrais pas te raconter les Mages avant que tu dormes._

_-Je dois savoir. Ca … me tue, ça aussi._

Le jeune se redressa et s'assit en tailleurs, se tordant les doigts d'impatience et de malaise, regardant son protecteur. Ils n'avaient pas réglés leurs problèmes, l'ambiance restait tendue. Mais ils semblaient l'ignorer et essayaient de survivre. Le mannequin semblait ne pas vouloir répondre, et Blaine chuchota ses mots qui le harcelaient tant, presque inconsciemment.

_-Les mages se cachent parmi nous, et un jour ils se dévoileront … _

_-Peut être que ces temps sont arrivés._

_-Tu … Tu connais !_

_-Evidemment, c'est le conte que Papa te lisait quand tu étais gamin … Il me l'a raconté avant toi._

_-Mais … tu veux dire que … les mages existent ?_

Blaine était penché, craignant perdre le fil, il chuchotait presque. Cooper eut un sourire fou, contrastant avec son visage parfaitement dessiné.

_-Ils ont tués nos parents, et bientôt beaucoup plus de monde. _

Le plus jeune perdit les quelques couleurs qui continuaient jusque là à maintenir sa légère teinte bronzée, il était plus pâle que les draps. Cooper Anderson plus sérieux que jamais.

_-Coop' … ne parle pas de Maman comme ça …_

_-Et Papa tu t'en fiches ?_

_-Comment oses-tu ?!_

Il se jeta sur lui. Le plus grand l'esquiva alors il bascula son torse sur le côté, tournant rapidement, se retrouva face à lui. Et suffisamment près pour lui coller son poing dans le visage. Cooper ne lui rendit qu'une sèche baffe.

_-C'est grave, et je veux juste que tu comprennes que d'autres enfants vont souffrir. Ils sont revenus. Blaine, ils vont les tuer, tous. Ils m'auront, et ils t'auront. Alors Maman, et ton père, tu leur dis adieu, et tu continues avec moi. Ne pleure pas leur mort, petit frère, car tu verras des personnes qui te sont tout aussi chères disparaître aussi. Acceptes mes excuses, pardonne-moi de t'avoir abandonné avec papa, de l'avoir laissé te faire du mal, ne pas avoir prêté attention à tous ces autres connards … D'être reparti avec lui en te laissant avec notre trop bonne mère … Vous ne méritiez pas ça, et tu mérites encore moins d'être séparé d'elle. Sèche tes larmes et pars avec moi. Je vais tuer ces monstres, et même si je m'expose, je sais que tu seras plus en sécurité près de moi que seul ici. _

_-Je-je … Cooop' … _

Il lui attrapa le bras d'un geste un peu brusque, incontrôlé.

_-Ils ont … Maman … Et moi je dormais juste en dessous … A l'étage en dessous … J'aurais dû partir avec elle !_

_-Non, je ne les ai pas laissés faire. _

Cooper Anderson lui posa la main sur l'épaule, le regarda avec affection. Blaine desserra son emprise.

_-Nous allons les … chasser ? Comme des bêtes ?_

_-Blaine, comprends bien que se sont des bêtes. Rusées et perfides, mais elles n'ont rien en commun avec nous. Je vais t'expliquer plus clairement ce à quoi nous avons affaire, d'accord ?_

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avec appréhension, séchant d'un geste futile qu'il essaya de cacher ses larmes, et eut un sourire forcé pour son frère.

_-Les Mages étaient des hommes, il y a bien longtemps de cela. Mais ils ont été rongés par la cupidité, cherchant la richesse et le pouvoir. Ils ont alors réussi à acquérir des capacités, comme l'invocation ou le contrôle de certaines créatures, la manipulation, pour certain la vie éternelle. Il y a près de mille ans, ils ont été vaincu, terrassés par nous ne savons qui. On avait l'habitude de me dire, enfant, que c'était notre ancêtre fondateur de la lignée Anderson. Cela expliquerait beaucoup des événements d'aujourd'hui._

_-Comment sont-ils revenus à la vie ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien. Ils ont peut être été rappelés par une autre entité._

_-Coop' … Que veux-tu dire par … créatures … ou … entités ?_

Sa voix était hésitante, mais lorsqu'il acheva sa phrase les yeux du bel homme qu'était Cooper brillaient d'une lueur presque sauvage.

_-Voilà un des mystères. J'ai déjà croisé des loups ou d'autres animaux possédés, contrôlés, une fois une jeune adolescente … Mais les légendes parlent de vampires, de loups-garous, de créatures légendaires … La magie existe, et la bataille risque d'être rude. Contre eux nous devons trouver des alliés, et de taille._

_-La ma- La magie ! Comme dans Harry Potter ?_

Blaine n'avait plus peur. Il était déterminé et presque émerveillé de découvrir la vérité du monde qui l'entourait. Ce petit homme désirait ardemment prendre part à tout ça. Pour venger sa mère qu'il avait trop aimé, protéger ceux qui lui restaient. Il se l'était promis.

_-Tu en décideras lorsque tu testeras._

_-Je suis un … Mais nous ne sommes pas des … On contrôle la magie ?!_

Cooper partit dans un grand éclat de rire, devant l'air ahuri de son frère, ce qui manqua de le faire tomber de son lit. Il se rattrapa d'un geste souple sur celui de son spectateur. Il se reprit rapidement, et se positionna bien face à lui, puis claqua des doigts d'une air théâtral, passant l'autre main dans ses cheveux. Blaine le fixa, le pensant à la limite de la folie, craignant que tout ceci ne soit qu'une mascarade, que son frère ait passé le seuil. Mais il ne put empêcher le sourire d'ébahissement qui s'étala sur son visage lorsqu'il vit une baguette en bois se matérialiser entre ses longs doigts. N'osant s'approcher ou la toucher, il se contenta de l'admirer. Elle était petite et bien taillée, d'une couleur marron sombre, aux reflets rouges, et dessus étaient gravés des signes harmonieux.

_-C'est ma baguette, papa m'a aidé à la fabriquer lorsque j'ai été diplomé. Elle est en bois de séquoia, et se compose d'un croc de loup. Je suis ce qu' on appelle un sorcier, c'est tout différent d'un mage, et notre magie ne se ressemble pas. Toi aussi tu en es un, tout comme l'était papa. Maman était ce que l'on nomme Cracmol dans l'univers de Rowling._

Son jeune frère paraissait à présent quelque peu perturbé, mais il se dit que ça devait être normal, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu en si peu de temps. Alors Cooper se rendit compte avec horreur que ses yeux se remplissaient à nouveau de larmes. Il ne sut quoi faire, mais il parvenait à ressentir la souffrance que ressentait le garçon, qu'il voulait cacher dans un sourire grimaçant peu convaincant, surtout à cause des deux sillons qui lui encadraient le visage.

_-Je … Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Il lui avait demandé un peu brutalement, et Blaine sursauta.

_-Ri-rien, ça va. Je pense que je vais essayer dormir un peu … Merci Coop'._

_-De … Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu es plutôt … un bon frère._

_-Tais-toi et dors au lieu de dire des conneries. Demain on essaiera de te faire une baguette, tu dois apprendre à te protéger. _

Alors le garçon au cheveux de jais se tourna, s'enveloppant dans les couvertures sous la surveillance de son frère, qui agita sa baguette au dessus de sa tête. Cette nuit son frère pourrait dormir sans être assailli par les fantômes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lus, à ceux qui suivent, et à lucie79 pour sa review! :) J'essaie d'updater une fois par semaine, normalement le dimanche (et on est lundi ... je sais). Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

Le Soleil reposait encore derrière les collines lorsque Blaine et Cooper Anderson montèrent dans la vieille voiture, claquant les portes d'un geste quelque peu las. Le lycéen était silencieux, comme à son habitude, mais au bout d'un moment il se risqua à demander, d'une voix neutre.

_-Cooper … Tu n'as pas un métier ? _

_-Ca me blesse, je pensais que tu t'en souvenais, je suis mannequin. Pourquoi ?_

_-Tu peux rater le boulot comme ça ? _

_-Ecoute, si on m'appelle pour prendre des photos, j'y vais, je les fais et je prends le cash. Et puis peut-être qu'ils aimeront ton petit air de vierge effarouchée …_

_-Eh !_

_-Et qu'ils prendront une ou deux prises de toi, ça nous fera un peu plus d'argent. Je ne toucherai à l'héritage qu'en cas de nécessité extrême._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, et replongea ses yeux hazels dans le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre froide, contre laquelle il colla son front. Son frère remuait dans son dos, il le sentait, mais il était trop épuisé moralement pour seulement se retourner et lui faire face. Sa peine le submergeait et il se rendait compte que jamais il ne pourrait panser cette plaie dans son cœur, car ses bras ne se serreront plus contre lui, sa voix lui murmurant les mots du réconfort. Et lui devait avancer, toujours avancer. Il se sentit heureux d'avoir Cooper.

_-Hum … L'argent servira à payer tes études, alors on a intérêt à vite dégommer ces trou du …_

_-Coop' … Sers toi de l'argent je n'en veux pas. Et je ne sais même pas si je réintégrerai le lycée à la rentrée alors …_

_-Quoi ? Blaine Warbler Anderson, non ! Tu retourneras à l'école en septembre, et si tu refuses ce serra le cul rouge après que je te l'ai botté ! _

_-Mais tu auras besoin de moi contre les …_

_-Ta gueule Blaine, tu me suis quand je te le dis et disparais de ma vue si je te l'ordonne, c'est comme ça . Là je t'amène chez un spécialiste du bois, il pourra te procurer celui qui te convient. On essaiera de le rallier à notre cause, alors reste comme tu es._

_-P-pardon ?_

_-Puck n'est pas du genre sensible mais le gamin à peine plus jeune que lui qui perd ses parents et veut les venger lui plaira._

C'était une petite piaule et Blaine se donna raison d'avoir inspiré un grand coup avant de venir. Mais parmi les effluves de fumée, dont il ne souhaitait pas connaître la provenance, il parvenait à sentir la douce odeur du bois, et caressa du bout des doigts le pilier qui se trouvait proche de lui. Cooper ne put s'empêcher que son frère avait une douceur presque dramatique.

_-Ahahah, Anderson ! Tu t'es fait quoi depuis la dernière fois ? Eh, c'est qui ?_

_-On a business à parler Puck, et mon frère en fait parti. Blaine à besoin d'une baguette._

Puckerman était un grand garçon, qui avoisinait les vingt ans. Il avait une _sorte de petite crête_ sur la tête, et malgré son visage durs et ses muscles qui roulaient sous son pull, ses yeux étincelaient d'une bienveillance. Il le salua d'un geste de la tête et disparu dans un enchevêtrement de rideaux.

_-Je l'aime bien …_

_-Son père a trahi et en est mort. Puck est un allié fort et bon, garde-le parmi tes amis._

_-Ok Cooper tu l'as déjà testé ? _

_-Oui mais je voulais employer l'ancienne méthode._

_-Sadique. Allez gamin suis-moi._

_-Appelle-le Blaine, gamin c'est pour moi._

_-N'essaie même pas Coop'._

Noah leva les yeux au ciel et indiqua au jeune homme de le suivre. Cooper ferma la marche un sourire amusé sur le visage.

* * *

Blaine observa l'endroit, s'en ressentit étrangement oppressé. Le terrain était pourtant grand, autour se dressait une clôture de bois de toutes les couleurs. Le ciel bleu contrastait avec le sable presque rouge, et il voulu à cet instant s'y noyer, se blesser les yeux dans ses nuages trop blanc et trop parfaits pour arrêter de voir le monde. Car il n'y avait plus de monde.

_-Ok, entre dans l'enclos s'il te plait._

Il obéit au son rocailleux de l'intimidante voix de Puck. Lorsqu'il referma la porte dans son dos il sursauta violemment en voyant le verrou se refermer tout seul. _Comme par magie ..._

_-Pourquoi suis-je dans une arène ?_

_-Cooper si ton frangin sait tout avant ce n'est pas drole !_

_-Je ne lui ai rien dit, il est juste plutôt doué à observer. Ok, essaie juste de survivre, d'accord Blaine ?!_

Le jeune homme cru avoir mal entendu les paroles de son frère, lui qui souriait si bien, mais pâlit d'un coup en voyant une énorme créature qui puait les ténèbres surgir devant lui. Ses yeux rouges le sondaient, et il sentit son cœur se stopper dans sa poitrine, et un mot s'inscrivit devant ses rétines : **fuis**. Mais contre son dos se levaient les bâtons de bois qui composaient la barrière. Il en arracha un et se plaça bien face à la bête, refusant de la fixer dans les yeux, contemplant d'un air vague les reflets de sa fourrure blanche contre ses os ressortant. Blaine voulait vomir, et il se sentit se geler sur place lorsqu'il vit le monstre se jeter sur lui, griffes et crocs au vent. Ce vent frais qui pénétrait dans ses cheveux, qui faisait frissonner sa peau, à moins que ce ne soit la peur.

Il s'en voulu d'avoir voulu cesser de voir le monde. Rien n'était plus chaud, plus beau que le soleil.

_-Tu te sens mieux !?_

Il n'ouvrait pas les yeux. Le jeune homme se sentait trembler, et la pression de la poigne de son frère sur son épaule le réchauffait avec douceur. Comme il continuait de le secouer il lui dévoila ses iris d'or, troublés par la fièvre.

_-Oh Blaine je suis désolé … _

_-J'ai vu … Cette chose, et après Maman et … _

_-Je suis désolé, c'est l'emprise psychique, je ne voulais pas … _

Blaine se redressa, grimaçant, sur ses avants-bras mais Cooper le stoppa et le serra contre lui presque trop brusquement. Il avait eu peur, son frère délirait tellement violemment après avoir jeté ce sort sur la créature que l'enclos avait fait apparaître dans son esprit. Il croisait les pupilles dilatées de celui qu'il avait juré protéger et s'en voulait de sa légèreté. Son cadet avait perdu sa mère, la seule qui avait daigné s'occuper de lui jusqu'à présent, et été touché par les nombreuses découvertes sur le monde auquel il appartenait à présent. Et par son avidité stupide à lui trouver une baguette, ce bout de bois que son frère avait arraché à la clôture, ce gamin s'en retrouvait d'autant plus affaibli.

_-On est où Coop' ?_

_-Pardon, la banquette arrière est inconfortable, et dans l'état où tu étais je ne pouvais pas me risquer à te mener à l'hôtel. Mais on est sur la route pour le lac Michigan, je connais quelqu'un qui nous aidera._

Le garçon acquiesça lentement de la tête et se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

_-Tu sais, tu as lancé un puissant sort, c'était très beau à voir. Mais ce n'était qu'une branchette, il faudra le tailler et mettre un élément d'importance dedans. Tu as une idée de ce qui te rendrait plus fort ?_

Blaine hocha la tête. Cooper remonta la couverture bien correctement sur ses frêles épaules et retourna à la conduite. Il savait que Quinn Fabray pourrait l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance, et souhaitait seulement être le premier à la trouver.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour toutes les vues, les folows, favorites et reviews. :)**

* * *

_-Je suis venu avec mon frère Blaine. On a besoin de ton aide Quinn._

_-Cooper, je te suis redevable et ce à jamais mais … qu'attends-tu de moi exactement ?_

_-Tu as appris la magie, et tu es une puissante métamorphomage, et tu connais aussi la médecine … Nous chassons les mages qui ont tués nos parents, les tiens … Nous les éliminerons tous. _

La jolie fille pencha la tête, créant un reflet dans ses cheveux blond de paille, elle semblait si fragile, comme une fleur que l'on tiendrait dans la main pensa Cooper. Mais dans ses yeux verts se lisait la rage et après avoir emballé ses affaires elle le suivit à la Aston Martin. Un garçon était étendu, apparemment profondément endormi, à l'arrière, et elle sourit en voyant ses boucles noires comme délicatement posées sur son front brûlant, il ressemblait à un ange. Et elle pria pour lui.

Le mannequin reprit la route, ne sachant où aller, ce qu'il cacha bien aux plus jeunes qu'il protégeait. Quinn était à peine graduée et Blaine si fragile … Il décida de se rendre à Chicago, il y connaissait un paquet de gens qui pourrait apprendre les bases à son jeune frère.

_-C'est Blaine ? _

_-Oui … Je n'ai jamais su bien m'occuper de lui, moi qui étais venu pour le protéger …_

_-Il m'a l'air plutôt … on dirait moi un peu._

_-Oui, moi aussi je trouve. Je suis certain qu'il deviendra aussi fort que tu l'es._

_-Ah, merci, mais je pense qu'il te dépassera, d'après ce que tu m'as dit sur ce sort, avec un simple bout de bois._

_-C'était de l'ébène. Un beau bois, ça lui sied bien. Tu vas bien t'entendre avec lui._

_-Il va se réveiller et avoir faim mais il n'osera pas te le dire … Une petite pause ?_

Cooper sourit, la fille qu'il avait jadis sauvé le surprenait encore. Il stoppa la voiture en bordure de forêt et se sentit léger en respirant l'air frais qui s'en émanait. Quinn prit un sac et commença à se diriger vers une clairière. Le bel homme ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son frère et décida de le réveiller, ne pouvant se résigner à le laisser seul sans sécurité. Comme il chancelait il le soutenait, comme lui dictait son instinct de grand frère. Blaine était léger, et plutôt petit pour son âge, mais brillait d'un talent et d'un charme sans égaux. Mais là ses yeux précieux étaient clos et le corps qu'il serrait contre lui semblait malade. _La présence des Mages doit l'affaiblir, soit ils deviennent plus fort soit … ils sont proches. _Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le tas de mousse où s'était installée la jeune femme. Elle passa à Blaine une chaude veste, plutôt chic, qu'il accueillit en souriant.

_-Merci beaucoup. Je m'appelle Blaine, qui êtes-vous ?_

_-Quinn, Fabray, ton frère est venu me chercher, pour vous aider un peu. Tu dois avoir faim, moi en tout cas je n'attends qu'à dévorer un sandwich ! Je t'en fais un ?_

Il était charmé par la luminosité qui émanait de Quinn, mais le rire goguenard de Cooper le stoppa dans sa contemplation passive.

_-Je tiens à ta vie Blaine, tu devrais refuser._

_-Merci, dis que je cuisine comme un mage !_

_-Ne prononce pas ce …_

Il se jeta en avant sur Blaine, l'entraînant avec lui. Un rayon d'un bleu électrique leur avait frôlé la tête. Le jeune homme se releva d'un coup, bien réveillé, son simple bout de bois à la main, et le pointa vers l'origine du sort. Un simple petit jet d'eau sortit de la sombre baguette.

-_Tu vas te faire tuer avec cette brindille ! A couvert ! _

Blaine obéit à la voix forte mais tremblante d'émotion de son frère et sauta derrière le tronc d'arbres derrière lequel ils se cachaient déjà. Quinn se mit à rire, _déjantée._

_-Je doute que ce soit un Mage, Cooper, mais ça ressemblait fortement à ce que notre __**chère**__ Rachel pourrait faire dans un mouvement de paranoia. Rachel c'est Quinn Fabray ! Ne nous attaque pas !_

Le garçon prononça les noms dans un murmure inaudible pendant que Cooper se rapprochait.

_-Tu vas bien Blaine ?! Tu as peut être déjà croisé Rachel, elle est venue une fois à la maison … avant ..._

La ressemblance entre cette dernière et Blaine était frappante, surtout le rayonnement de talent qui émanait d'eux. Il observa le temps qu'elle arrive à eux ses longs cheveux noirs, qui volaient au vent et son sourire éclatant. Elle serra la jeune blonde, puis lui et face à Blaine, elle l'étreignit aussi.

On aurait dit qu'ils s'étaient toujours connus, et lorsqu'elle les fit venir à sa voiture, ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre.

* * *

_-Bon, faisons des présentations appropriées, vous me connaissez, mais mon frère vous est presque inconnu. Il s'appelle Blaine, a 16 ans et … ah, il est chou, non ?_

_-Coop' ! Rajoutons que je vous trouve très belles les filles, vous êtes ravissantes._

La jeune blonde, qui avait dit s'appeler Quinn, rit et lui donna un sandwich, puis en distribua aux autres et alla parler à Cooper. Il vint alors s'asseoir sur le rebord du coffre, à côté de Rachel. Il était intimidé, bien qu'ils aient pratiquement le même âge, mais abordait son sourire de sympathie timide, gravement contagieux. Il naquit donc aussi sur le visage fin de la sorcière.

_-Je peux ?_

_-Bien sûr ! Blaine … je suis désolée pour tes parents …_

Il hocha simplement la tête, silencieux. Le soleil s'infiltrait dans ses cheveux et sa lueur ondulait sur ses boucles. Elle pensa qu'il semblait majestueux, beau, dans la vulnérabilité que lui donnait sa tristesse et la menace ennemie. Toujours souriant, toujours debout, vivant.

_-Alors, l'aventure, ça te plait un peu ? _

_-Hum, j'ai surtout dormi … Et je n'ai que le bois de ma baguette … Mais bon, il y a deux jours je pensais que- … Je pensais que …_

Et il sourit tristement. Et Rachel cru que plus rien ne pourrait aller bien. Le jeune homme continuait de la regarder, ce sourire, presque de détresse, et elle mourrait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider. Alors elle vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et se serra contre lui, s'agrippant fermement à sa veste, elle aussi avait tellement besoin d'être rassurée. Sa présence le réchauffait, et Blaine déposa un baiser sur ses doux cheveux bruns.

* * *

Cooper pensa qu'ils ressemblaient à deux enfants apeurés qui tentaient de se réconforter en se collant l'un contre l'autre. Mais ça ne marcherait pas. Il se détesta de s'être dit pareille chose. Alors il suivit Quinn qui s'approchait de ses pas feutrée vers eux.

_-Rachel, je me demandais … Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à Chicago ? Que fais-tu dans un bois du Michigan ?_

_-Ah … Je poursuivais des Mages._

Son corps tremblait, tout comme les larmes dans ses grands yeux. Et le mannequin en déglutit, il avait lui aussi peur à présent.

_-Dis-le. Rachel … Que s'est-il passé?_

Elle hocha de la tête, négativement, ses yeux baissés. Cooper hurla, et Blaine le craignit à ce moment là plus que les Mages. La rage émanait littéralement de lui.

_-DIS-LE !_

_-C'est … Je poursuivais ceux qui nous avaient attaqués … au QG … J'étais avec … avec … Brody est mort hier !_

Elle posa son front sur l'épaule de Blaine, lâcha une longue plainte. Les arbres se la transmettaient, et elle traversa la forêt, le cri de sa peine se fit entendre jusqu'à très loin, et la nature devinait ce qu'il se produisait. Puis ce fut Cooper. Lui hurla. Sa voix restait grave, mais était tellement forte, les adolescents en sentaient leur poitrine remuée. C'était de la colère, le grand frère ne ressentait plus la douleur depuis longtemps. La seconde d'après, il avait sa baguette à la main. Un arbre explosa, en cendres, tout proche.

_-Il reste qui ?_

_-Tous ceux … qui … qui étaient en mission ..._

_-Regardez-moi, tous ! On va les retrouver, ok ? Et on partira terrasser ces fils de vampire ! Je les assassinerai l'un près l'autre !_

Si, il ressentait la douleur. Car il croisa le regard inquiet de Blaine, et eut peur pour lui. Il l'aimait.


End file.
